


Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jumin needs someone to look after Elizabeth the III, but Jaehee has other things on her mind. The MC is currently waiting for her, and besides, she isn't even Jumin's assistant anymore. But Jumin never makes things easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short, funny piece about Jumin learning just why it's no longer a good idea to invite himself over to Jaehee's place to drop off Elizabeth the III. 
> 
> It would have ended with him realizing the main character was currently in a state of undress just beyond the door he and Jaehee were conversing at, and embarrassed, he would leave. 
> 
> Possibly a joke would also have been made about a certain word that both refers to cats and vaginas.
> 
> That story did not end up being written.

"Did you hear that?" a voice murmured in her ear.

"Mmm, I don't hear anything."

"Shh, listen."

Jaehee strained to focus beyond soft skin and a plush couch. There was the quiet hum of the air conditioner, a clock ticking on the wall, a heart beating beneath her, and-

"I hear it. Someone is at the door."

She sat up, pulling away from grabbing, needy hands.

"I didn't tell you for you to leave. Just ignore it."

"It might be important."

* * *

  
"Mister Han," Jaehee sighed. "What are you holding?"

"Just Jumin will suffice."

The unspoken hung in the air. You are no longer Assistant Kang. I am no longer Mister Han.

Then the spoken, as the bag Jumin held stirred in his grasp.

"Meow."

Jaehee shut the door in his face.

Rather, Jaehee would have shut the door in his face, if Jumin's foot hadn't anticipated this.

"Mr. Han, please remove your foot."

"It seems rather rude to shut your door in someone's face."

"Mr. Han, remove your foot."

"I have something important I need to discuss with you."

"Mr. Han. Foot."

"I am going on a business trip and-"

"No."

"I need someone to look after-"

"No."

"Elizabeth the III-"

"No."

"Until I return."

Jaehee sighed, and rubbed at her eyes. She should have stayed on the couch. She should have stayed and melded herself into supple warmth. She should have continued leaving kisses on an outstretched neck and-

"Jaehee? Are you well?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your face is flushed. Are you well?"

"I am fine, Mr. Han."

"I can come in and make you some tea."

Jaehee rubbed at her neck and took slow breaths. This was not the time to get distracted. If she could just get Jumin to leave then she could go back to grabbing, needy hands. It was almost worth just taking the damn cat. Almost.

"That won't be necessary. I am very much...well."

"I see. And everything else. You are doing...well?"

"Yes."

"That's...good to hear."

This was becoming too much like an actual conversation, and Jumin was peering at her with what could be mistaken for actual concern. Vulnerability. She needed to nip this in the bud.

"Mr. Han, why are you here?"

The unspoken again. Why me. I am no longer your assistant. Do not look at me with wide, fragile eyes when the entire time I worked for you they were cold and hard. Remove your foot and leave.

"You are the only one I trust with her."

"Mr. Han, she is a cat."

"She's all I have."

Crap.

"Mr. Han, that, surely, that is a bit of an exaggeration?"

He laughed softly and Jaehee forced herself to look away from wide, fragile eyes.

* * *

 

"Babe, what's that?"

"This is, uh, Elizabeth the III."

"Okay. But why?"

Why indeed. She set the cat carrier down.

"Because," Jaehee said as she kissed the open neck that she knew would be waiting for her. Trailed fingers down soft sides, then up toward a taut stomach, inching a shirt up with them.

"Because," she murmured again as she reattuned herself to the gentle beating of a heart.

"Because she's all Jumin has. But I have everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much did not proof read any of this. I'll come back and check it later. Until then, I hope you can enjoy it regardless.


End file.
